Need for Speed: The Run/Patch History
PC Update (1.1) Applied on January 31st, 2012 for the PC release. The Need for Speed: The Run PC update contains both bug fixes and adds new functionality. General *30 FPS cap is disabled when v-sync is set to OFF in advanced display settings *Miscellaneous fixes for gamepad and peripheral support *Tweaked reset behavior for a number of tracks in The Run where resets seemed too close to the main race route Single Player *When players go off track, they will be reset back onto the track instead of at the last checkpoint. Crashes will still result in a reset to the last checkpoint. *Fixed issue where Autolog split time HUD would sometimes disappear after a vehicle reset Challenge Series *Updated car images will now be displayed in Challenge Series loading screen Multiplayer *Added Quick Match option from multiplayer menu *Players now have the option to mute VOIP of other players in multiplayer sessions *Reduced unrealistic behaviours when multiplayer opponents drive off-road or collide with world objects *Fixed issue where sometimes icons wouldn't display for playgroup members in the intermission screen *Animated recently completed solo and group objectives in the intermission screen *Display active objectives in the pre-race loading screen *Tabs will now auto-cycle during the intermission screen, manually tabbing between screens will disable the auto cycling. *Countdown timers in MP will flash orange in the last 5 seconds *Will still display session rewards for players that finish the last race in a session after all other players have left the session. *Hide the empty race results and session standing tabs in the intermission screen when joining a race in progress Autolog *Gallery – Fix to extend scroll bar for entire length of gallery *News – Fixed alignment of news list and top of news image *Friends - Now displays whether a friend is online, joinable or offline in player badge *Friends – Added option to join a friend’s multiplayer session from the friends list, if friend is in a joinable session. *Photo – Now displays the proper error message when a photo upload fails due to being out of space. Signature Edition Booster Pack *[[BMW M3 Sport Evolution|"Victory" BMW M3 Sport Evolution]] *[[Chevrolet El Camino SS|"Puppet" Chevy El Camino SS]] *[[Ford GT|"Conroy" Ford GT]] *[[Mazda RX-7 RZ|"Nicolas" Mazda RX-7]] *[[Nissan 370Z (2009)|"Venom" Nissan 370Z]] *[[Nissan GT-R (2007)|"Mega" Nissan GT-R (R35)]] *[[Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R C10|"Fatlace" Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R]] *[[Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0 (997)|"Falken" Porsche 911 GT3]] *[[Subaru Impreza WRX STI (2008)|"Scoundrel" Subaru Impreza WRX STi]] Console Update (1.1) Made available on January 31st, 2012 for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 releases. The Run is still on! All free content updates for Need For Speed The Run! Free Update 1.1 includes the following content; *Increases the maximum driver level from 30 to 40 *2012 Maserati GranTurismo Stradale *Italian Motor Racing Playlist *New Weekly Playlists Feature *Signature Edition Challenge Series *Signature Edition vs. NFS Challenge Series *New unlockable vehicles and Autolog items Important Note Online Multiplayer is only compatible with other players that have also downloaded update v1.1. Console Update (1.01) Applied on December 13th, 2011 for the PlayStation 3 release and on December 16th, 2011 for the Xbox 360 release. *Improvements to reset behaviour in Single Player: When players go off track, they will be reset back onto the track (similar to the reset behavior in online multiplayer races) instead of at the last checkpoint. Crashes will still result in a reset to the last checkpoint. We’ve modified the reset behaviour for a number of tracks in The Run where resets seemed too close to the main race route. This should reduce some frustration for players where they’ve suddenly been reset by just barely going off course. *Multiplayer – reduce the severity of racer to racer collisions in multiplayer races and jarring reactions by the game camera. *Multiplayer - Fix to address a connectivity issues sometimes seen when attempting to join multiplayer sessions on PS3 *Multiplayer – Fix for load and connectivity issues being experienced on PS3. *Autolog – fix an issue where the Autolog friends list would sometimes appear empty and Speedwalls would display ‘Your Friend’ instead of the proper friends name. Category:Need for Speed: The Run Category:Patch History